


Reflection

by Lkcsi



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Humiliation kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, dom top flynn, sub bottom yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkcsi/pseuds/Lkcsi
Summary: "Look at us, Yuri," Flynn's husky voice voiced out into his ear, said just in the middle of a spoken order and a lustful sigh. The warmth of his breath tickled his ear and caused a shudder to flow althroughout his body. It was like being electrocuted right in the eardrum, the current travelling down to the rest of his body and making his breath stutter for a moment.But even so, he wouldn't look. He would not open his eyes and look at the mirror, lest the devil, the sweet dark tempation, torturing him punish him.
Relationships: Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Reflection

Yuri was torn between opening his eyes and looking at the mirror to sate his curiosity and keeping his eyes shut and allowing the sensations to take over. Rope burned the skin of his wrists, which was connected to the collar that began to press into his throat. A gag muffled his cries. A fist was twisted in his locks, forcing his head to face the direction of the mirror. And Flynn was languidly thrusting in and out of him from behind, gliding smoothly over a certain spot inside in long and slow strokes. All of it was painful pleasure. Tingling. Searing. Absolutely sensual.

Flynn was probably delivering on Yuri's request too well, but he did ask him to dominate him he wouldn't be able to walk for days, wanting to experience how it was like. He just hadn't expected his angelic, goody-two-shoes Flynn to practically transform into a sex god. Or at least, turn into someone who created a seemingly-easy bed game that turned out to be much harder to win in practice.

"Look at us, Yuri," Flynn's husky voice voiced out into his ear, said just in the middle of a spoken order and a lustful sigh. The warmth of his breath tickled his ear and caused a shudder to flow althroughout his body. It was like being electrocuted right in the eardrum, the current travelling down to the rest of his body and making his breath stutter for a moment.

But even so, he wouldn't look. He would not open his eyes and look at the mirror, lest the devil, the sweet dark tempation, torturing him punish him.

"Come on, lovely. Open your eyes and see."

He only squeezed his eyes further shut. _No no no no._

"What a minx you are, Yuri." He grunted out as he made a harsh push, making him whimper into the cloth stuffed in between Yuri's teeth and tied around his head. A small laugh came from Flynn, and he did it again. "Asking me to tie you up and dom you, but you refuse to submit to me now." 

Yes, Yuri thought. His refusal to open his eyes was his defiance. 

"But I think I like you being so _feisty_. It'll be my pleasure to break you." When Yuri refused to give that an answer, Flynn landed a strong slap on the round flesh of his ass, followed by another on the opposite side. Yuri squealed and constricted with every spank, causing his dom to moan. "God, Yuri, you feel so good squeezing me like that, you know. You should watch my cock fill you up with every little thrust I make. Wouldn't it feel nice to feel and see at the same time?"

_That's nice, but no_ , Yuri thought to himself, and suppressed a whine when he felt Flynn's dick leave his body and reenter forcefully. It was so painful, it felt so _good_. 

"Come see me, lovely. Watch me plow you." Suddenly, the hand in his locks turned and pulled. "Don't you want to see me as I fuck you and split you apart?"

Against his wishes, his eyes opened and his throat choked out a shriek. He was then treated to the image of himself, bent over with arms twisted high on his back and dishevelled hair, and of Flynn on top of him. The few inches of Flynn's cock, glistening with lube, was visible mid-stroke. He met Flynn's gaze on the mirror for a split second and quickly shut his eyes again, hoping he didn't see. But then when Flynn chuckled darkly, he knew he saw. 

"I saw you, lovely."

'Fear' shot through his spine and he could do nothing but squirm and fight. There was no use closing his eyes anymore. He lost. Sheepishly he opened his eyes again to look at his boyfriend, and caught him glance to his hands as if he were looking for something. When he didn't find it, he grinned broadly again and licked his lips.

"I knew you'd fall for it eventually, love." Yuri shook as he felt something soft and silken brush against his hip, and upon tearing his gaze from Flynn, he found a thin strip of red ribbon being held up. "And I think I want to wrap a gift for myself. Do you want to know, Yuri? What gift I want tonight?"

But Yuri already knew. Flynn wanted to punish him as his 'gift'. Punish him for opening his eyes and looking at the mirror. Flynn didn't wait for any semblance of answer, instead wrapping the silk stripe around the base of Yuri's cock and then tying the ends of it tightly.

"You won't come until I allow you to, lovely." He untied the gag stuffing Yuri's mouth and jerked his head to the side to kiss and lick the corner of his mouth. "What do you say? Isn't this the best gift for me?"

For a brief moment Yuri was too dazed, too aroused to even answer. It took him time to deliver his insolent answer: "Fuck you." As he said that, he caught Flynn do another glance to his hands for a split second, before the fist gripping his head by the hair roughly pushed him down, almost suffocating him. 

"Oh no, no. _I_ am going to fuck you."

With that, Flynn set a punishing pace, drilling in and out without regard for Yuri's pain. He tore into his body again and again, each thrust ramming inside and onto his prostate with so much force that every pass ripped shrill yowls out of Yuri's chest. Wetness leaked out of Yuri's eyes as the dom charged towards his own high, but even though the tears he could catch Flynn's telltale peeps to his hands. Every time he wasn't looking there, he was staring at the mirror, relishing at Yuri's cries and tears and anguish. Yuri knew that Flynn knew he was hitting that spot inside him every time, and being unable to come rocketed him towards oversensitivity quickly, which was Flynn's 'gift'.

Soon, Flynn's eyes closed and his mouth stretched into a wide grin as he bottomed out inside in his orgasm. Yuri felt the throbbing of Flynn's dick in his ass and licked his lips when Flynn picked the brutal pace up again for a few more times. Fluid dribbled out of his hole and flowed to the back of his balls, and actually seeing some of the drops of white semen on the reflection of the mirror made the strength of his shudders much more intense.

But his own cock was hanging heavy and engorged between his legs, twitching and eager to go, but the ribbon around it was constricting his release it hurt so damn much.

"Your punishment isn't over yet, Yuri," Flynn muttered as he withdrew his cock from Yuri's body, but not without teasing his gaping hole with the head of his shaft. "When you've learned to do as I say, maybe you could come tonight."

Yuri still mustered up his stubbornness, and said, "No." His answer earned him a sharp slap on his hips, the sheer crack of it echoing in the walls of the room.

"I'll let you come if you pledge to me that you will do as I please."

"No."

Another cruelly savage spank, and Yuri shrieked loudly at the pain. "Listen, you _whore_ ," Yuri's dick stirred at the hoarse and lusty way Flynn spoke, "if you want to come, you'll say 'yes', or I might have to teach you how to orgasm from just me hitting you."

"Never."

Flynn let out a guttural growl, and Yuri gleefully anticipated what Flynn would do. He watched his fingers clasp his cock and stroke it. The friction of the pads of his fingers against the sensitive shaft made him mewl, the pleasure mixed with the pain of not reaching the peak of it. He panted like a dog and cried pathetically when the pleasure, combined with the thrill of their game, became too much to contain, but the ribbon held it back. He knew he was supposed to climax, but nothing spilled out of him.

"You'll be in a new world of suffering if you'll keep disobeying me, whore." 

_Oh dear god_ , Yuri yelled inwardly, _that was so hot._

"Say it, Yuri!"

"N-never..." He could feel his will to last longer ebb away with every touch on his arousal, and more of it vanished when Flynn plunged three fingers into his ass and did come-hither motions against that spot inside him. Yuri screamed, his arms collapsing. A fourth joined in, and Yuri sputtered. _I can't take this anymore._

"I'll ram a fist into your ass and make it hurt."

"Please..."

Flynn frowned for a moment and spared another glance to his hands, but he didn't find what he was looking for. "So beg for it, lovely." He leaned down. "Beg for me to take this ribbon off and let you come."

"Please! Let me come, Flynn, please..." Yuri sobbed with reddened nose and eyes. "I promise, I'll never be stubborn again."

Flynn smirked and reached down to pull at one end of the ribbon. "Good boy."

As the ribbon unwound and slipped off of his cock, Flynn dove back inside and pumped his cock in and out, this time more mercifully, but still hard and fast. Flynn curled his right hand around Yuri's dick and stroked it, but didn't bother to match the rhythms of his hand and his cock. The differing tempos sped Yuri's orgasm so much that it didn't take more than a few thrusts when he climaxed with a scream and streaks of moisture rolling down his cheeks. He spilled rope after rope of come on the towel covering their bedsheets and on Flynn's fingers. Yuri crumpled face first on the bed, chasing his breath and sniffling.

Flynn's voice was faint in the loud ringing in his ears, but he could make out that he was asking something, yet no answer streamed out of his lips. Then, as the tinnitus subsided, he felt something warm and damp slide on his ass and legs, then metallic cold burn against his arms. Dimly he recognized the first sensation as a warm towel wiping their combined come off his skin and the second as scissors. _Snip_. And then the rough rope fell off his raw and red skin. Freed from their restraints, his arms slowly flexed and rested on the small of his back. There was another snip, and he felt the collar around his neck slip off. He felt his own body be turned so that he was lying on his side. His hair was pushed back behind his ear, prompting him to crack his eyes open a bit more. Before him was Flynn, kneeling on the mattress just by his side.

"Yuri...? Are you okay?" 

"... yeah. It hurts a bit, though."

"S-should I get the ice bag?" He looked worriedly at the reddening handprints on his hips. Some spots were beginning to turn blue, too, and he tenderly covered them with his palm, attempting to soothe the stings he inflicted.

"Yes, please..."

Still naked, Flynn hopped off and bolted for the fridge to retrieve the ice bag. He returned with it and began to gingerly dab the cold sack over the welts and bruises, wincing whenever Yuri hissed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, no worries." He took in a deep breath and sighed out. "Hey. Thanks for letting me experience that."

Flynn smiled shyly. He was no longer a torture-happy and impish dom; he was just normal, goody-two-shoes Flynn, with the little dimples on the corners of his mouth and eyes that defaulted to a sweet puppy look except when furious. He momentarily put the ice bag down and laid a hand on Yuri's cheek, thumbing his lips and nose. Yuri placed his own hand over his, keeping it there. "I'm glad I was able to satisfy you."

A little laugh. "You surprised me, too."

"Oh?"

"Didn't think you'd be so hardcore."

"Erm... was it too much?"

He shook his head no. "If it was, I'd give you the safe signal," and he did the signal; two V's with his two hands, "and, or or, say 'lampshade'."

"In hindsight... I... I think we should never use the gag again," Flynn said, glancing wistfully at the cloth on the nightstand, part of it soaked in saliva, "since I might not notice your hands immediately..."

"Hey worrywart, I saw you check my hands all the time, you know." He reached down to knead his scalp under yellow hair. "Come on. I trust you."

A blush settled on Flynn's cheeks and ears. Yuri would have laughed at how meek and shy Flynn turned into if it weren't for the ice bag being tapped on his bruises. "I trust you too. I love you very much, I... guess this thing is just new to me. The internet couldn't really compare to the real thing."

"Come here." Yuri pulled on Flynn's shoulder, and the latter obediently settled on bed next to him. "We'll get better."

"Yeah," Flynn sighed against his chest. "This was a positive experience."

"Same. Could you hold off on the ice for a bit? I wanna cuddle."

"Okay." He threw an arm around Yuri's shoulders and adjusted so he was face-to-face with him, allowing him to steal a small kiss. "I love you."

"Love you, too."


End file.
